Dark Obsession
by ANNIE11117
Summary: Ou comment Jonathan Wolwerton Randall distingué capitaine des dragons de l'armée anglais est redevenu Black Jack Randall un homme mauvais, violent et en proie à de noires obsessions après avoir croisé sur sa route Jamie Fraser. OS BlackJack/Jamie. Première fic sur Outlander. Rating M pour mentions de violences.


**Dark Obsession**

Disclaimmer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. J'écris juste pour le plaisir.

Juste un petit OS sur Black Jack Randall et son obsession sur Jamie Fraser. S1 avant l'épisode 15.

Le capitaine Jonathan Randall surnommé Black Jack Randall était furieux. Véritablement furieux. Encore une fois, ce maudit Highlander venait de lui échapper. Mais patience ce n'était que partie remise. À cette pensée, le capitaine eut un sourire mauvais. Tôt ou tard, Fraser serait à lui. C'était son obsession. Une obsession mauvaise, noire, secrète qu'il dissimulait soigneusement. Une obsession qui le tourmentait. Il n'était plus lui-même ces derniers temps. Aveuglé par son désir et sa soif de vengeance, il ne poursuivait plus désormais qu'un seul but quitte à mettre sa carrière en péril. Il le savait bien lui-même qu'il déraisonnait mais c'était plus fort que lui. Tant pis pour les conséquences. Il aviserait ensuite. De toute façon, il était conscient d'avoir vendu son âme au diable depuis bien longtemps. Il savait ce qu'il risquait. La damnation éternelle. Il s'en moquait. Il était prêt à payer ce prix. En toute franchise, le capitaine n'avait pas peur de la mort. Mieux, il l'attendait. Ce n'était que dans la mort qu'il serait délivré de ses mauvais penchants, de ses tourments. Cela faisait déjà très longtemps qu'il n'espérait plus rien de la vie sauf une dernière chose. Il le voulait lui. Ce fougueux Highlander qui persistait à lui échapper. Mais plus pour longtemps. À vrai dire ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris ne déplaisait pas au capitaine Randall. Il était un excellent chasseur et il savait être patient. Une nouvelle occasion se présenterait bientôt et cette fois-ci la proie tant convoitée finira bien par se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Ne restait plus qu'à attendre et à échafauder une nouvelle stratégie. Revigoré par cette perspective, le capitaine sentit sa colère décroître. Tout en sirotant lentement un verre de vin, il s'absorba dans l'élaboration d'un stratagème et ne tarda pas à concevoir un plan machiavélique.

Après tout, c'était lui qui était en position de force et qui avait toutes les cartes en mains pour gagner la partie. Il était un militaire avec tout un régiment à sa disposition tandis que Jamie était un hors la loi activement recherché par l'armée. Oui, vraiment, ce n'était plus qu'une simple question de chance et de patience.

Une fois Fraser capturé et emprisonné avec comme seule option la potence, il abattrait sa meilleur carte, son joker. Il ne doutait pas une seule seconde de la réussite de son plan. En bon chasseur, il connaissait bien les faiblesses de sa proie. Il avait deviné chez son ennemi un appétit insatiable pour la vie. Il savait que pour sauver sa peau, Jamie accepterait de se soumettre. Il n'avait pas encore assez de volonté pour mourir sans se battre, sans se défendre jusqu'au bout.

Et lui Jonathan Randall disposait de l'appât parfait pour amener son ennemi à capituler, pour qu'il accepte de se rendre.

La vie contre la mort. Si pour rester en vie, l'Écossais devait perdre une bataille, il le ferait sans hésiter. Connaître son ennemi c'est pouvoir prendre l'avantage sur lui. Une règle militaire que le capitaine Randall avait bien retenu. Et aujourd'hui il comptait bien prendre l'avantage sur son ennemi pour enfin avoir ce qu'il voulait depuis si longtemps. Depuis sa première rencontre avec Fraser. La soumission pleine et entière de Jamie à ses désirs pervers.

Alors, il le posséderait férocement, alors il le dominerait entièrement. C'était sa nouvelle obsession. Cette noire obsession qui le consumait depuis des mois.

Secrètement Black Jack Randall enviait l'impétuosité, la force et la résistance du jeune Fraser. C'était cette résistance qu'il voulait absolument briser. Parce qu'il ne supportait pas l'arrogance de ce maudit écossais. Oh il avait déjà tenté de l'atteindre dans sa chair mais cela n'avait pas affecté sa victime. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne. Il n'était pas homme à admettre facilement la défaite. Foi de Randall, il avait trouvé un autre moyen de briser son ennemi un moyen beaucoup plus douloureux, beaucoup plus vicieux, de le briser physiquement et moralement. Un moyen qu'il lui tardait de mettre en œuvre. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il attendait. Il était temps de passer à l'action.

Il avait déjà cédé à ses mauvais penchants dans le passé et cela ne lui posait pas de problème de recommander. Mieux encore, il se réjouissait à l'avance des douleurs qu'il allait infliger à sa victime consentante. C'était son vice, son obsession.

Il était un homme mauvais, un homme avec de noires obsessions. Il était trop tard pour sauver son âme si toutefois il en avait une. Encore une fois, ce mal qui l'empoissonnait avait remporté la partie. Encore une fois, il venait d'éteindre son humanité. Il n'était plus Jonathan Wolberton Randall distingué capitaine des dragons de l'armée anglaise. Non, il était redevenu « Black Jack » Randall. Un homme dangereux, violent, mauvais et en proie à des noires obsessions.

Fin

Une petite review, please ?


End file.
